Accident
by Hann Hunnie
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary xD pokonya ini KaiHun kkkkk


**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Accident(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Wu Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Lauren Lunde Kim**

 **Asher Kim**

 **Genre : Family, drama, romance.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang, tapi Kim Jongin masih sibuk dengan beberapa berkas yang masih harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani, padahal ini sudah masuk waktu jam makan siang.

Namja tampan dengan kulit eksotis itu menaikan kacamata bacanya yang melorot, ia menghela napas saat rasa lelah mulai melandanya.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk, tak lama munculah sosok namja cantik yang tersenyum padanya dengan membawa beberapa dokumen dalam pelukannya.

"Ada beberapa dokumen lagi yang harus di periksa" si cantik menyimpan dokumennya di meja kerja Jongin. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum tersenyum dan mengelus pipi presdirnya itu.

"Kau seperti nya butuh istirahat, suami ku"

Jongin mengangguk semu. "Yeah ... Mata ku terasa lelah karena sejak malam harus menatap rentetan huruf yang menyebalkan itu" Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit si cantik yang kini tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu, daddy istirahat saja dulu. Nanti mommy bantu memeriksa dokumennya" tangan lembut itu mengusap surai hitam milik Jongin.

Namja tan itu mengangguk. "Aku ingin tidur" gumam nya, tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

"Hnn ... Makanya kalau mommy sudah menyuruh dad tidur, segeralah menurutinya. Semalam dad terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memeriksa semua dokumen sampai larut malam"

"Kalau tidak begitu, dokumen dokumennya akan semakin menumpuk, baby" Jongin menggesekan hidungnya dengan leher namja cantik itu.

"Aku tau, tapi kamu juga butuh istirahat, Kim Jongin" dengan gemas jemari lentik itu menyentil kuping Jongin pelan.

"Iya Iya Kim Sehun, istriku yang paling cantik sedunia, cintaku, sayang ku, pujaan hatiku, mommy dari anak anak ku, takdir ku, jodoh ku, belahan jiwa ku, hal seperti itu takan terulang lagi"

Kim Sehun -si cantik- itu hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. "Jangan Iya Iya saja"

"Hnn ..." Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman karena namja tan itu kini sudah mulai memasuki fase 'Mari berkelana ke alam mimpi' dengan masih menyandar di bahu Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **Take your time waenji dugeundaeneun bamiya Na Na Na**_

 _ **So tonight ... Dal kkeutkkaji dallyeogabolkka Yea Yea Yea Yea**_

Sehun mengernyit saat Ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak di meja berdering cukup keras, dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka -karena ia juga ikut tertidur di pangkuan Jongin- ia meraih Ponsel suami nya itu.

 _'Eomonim calling~'_

"Mama" gumamnya sebelum menerima panggilan dari mama nya tersebut.

Klik

"Iya ma ?"

'...'

"Iya, ini Sehun"

'...'

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "A-astaga! Sehun lupa!" Teriak nya, sontak membuat Jongin membuka matanya seketika.

'...'

"Ya Tuhan ... Maaf ma, aku-"

'...'

Sehun cemberut. "Iya ma. Maaf, nanti kami akan mampir kesana"

'...'

"Hnn .. Iya ma, Terimakasih"

'...'

Jemari Sehun mengusap mata Jongin yang masih terlihat mengantuk. "Baiklah, aku tutup ya ?"

'...'

"Ne, annyeong"

Bip!

"Siapa ?" Tanya Jongin saat Sehun baru saja memutus sambungan telponnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Mama"

"Kenapa mama ?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu tidak ?" Bukan menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ?"

"Lauren ?" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

Namja tan itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum-

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA MENJEMPUTNYA!" Teriak Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak usah panik, mama sudah menjemputnya karena saenim nya menelpon mama. Lauren terus menangis karena tidak ada yang menjemput"

"Oh ya Tuhan ... Aku benar benar lupa, mom" Jongin kembali melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Dad tidak pegal memangku mom ?" Tanya Sehun, ia menggeliat pelan saat Jongin mulai mengecupi dan menggigit ringan lehernya.

"Hmm ? Kau ringan sih, sudah seperti sehelai kertas. Kkkkk" ucap Jongin sebelum kembali mengecup ngecup leher Sehun.

Namja cantik itu cemberut. "Ish! Setidaknya aku Lebih berisi sekarang"

"Ya ... Kalau kau maksud itu adalah bokong mu, aku setuju"

Sehun memukul kepala belakang Jongin. "Dasar! Pantat saja yang hanya ada dalam pikiranmu! Dasar mesum!

"Mesum sama istri sendiri apa salahnya ?" Jongin mencuri satu kecupan manis di bibir istri cantiknya itu.

Sehun cemberut membuat Jongin kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Nanti-"

Chup!

Sehun mendelik. "Mama menyuruh-"

Chup!

"Untuk menjemput Lauren di-"

Chup!

Chup!

Chup!

Chup!

Chup!

Ch-

"Hentikan!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Ia menatap suaminya yang kini hanya memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Jangan menciumku terus! Aku sedang ber-"

Chup!

"KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Sehun kesal.

Jongin tertawa. "Itu yang terakhir, baby"

Sehun mendengus. "Nanti mampir dulu ke rumah mama. Lauren disana sekarang"

Jongin mengangguk. "Hmm ... Baik baik~"

"Yasudah, lepaskan pelukan mu di pinggang ku itu! Aku harus kembali bekerja"

Bukannya melepas, Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Lepas, Kim"

"Tidak sebelum kita melakukan French kiss" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya dan jangan lupa tampang mesumnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin datar, sebelum-

Duaghh ...

"Aww!"

"French kiss French kiss! Dalam mimpi mu, Kim Jongin" ucap Sehun kesal sebelum keluar dari ruangan suaminya itu.

Jongin mendengus, tangannya mengusap usap belakang kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan maut istrinya itu.

Sial! Pukulan Sehun memang selalu menyakitkan -_-

.

.

.

"Asher juga ada di rumah mama, mungkin ibu mengantarnya ke rumah mama tadi, ibu mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi ke Busan" ucap Sehun saat Jongin baru saja melajukan mobilnya.

"Hmm ... Ibu ada pertemuan keluarga, entah mungkin membahas kebun halabeoji yang akan di jual" tanggap Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa di jual ?"

"Entah" Jongin mengendikan bahunya. "Mungkin karena halabeoji sudah meninggal dan tak ada yang mengurus kebun nya lagi"

"Ohh ..." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di halaman rumah mertuanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun yang tengah melepas seatbelt nya.

"Apa papa ada di rumah ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. "T-tidak apa apa sih"

"Kenapa ? Masih takut ya ?" Sehun tertawa.

"Tidak tentu saja! Hanya agak sedikit trauma kalau bertemu papa, aku kira papa masih di Canada" bohong Jongin, padahal dalam hatinya ia takut setengah mati ._.

Namja cantik itu mendengus. "Lagian siapa suruh berani berselingkuh di belakangku! Dasar bodoh" Sehun menoyor kepala Jongin gemas.

"Aku bukan berselingkuh! Hanya bermain main saja, kau tau kan aku hanya mencintai mu seorang" Jongin mulai menggombal.

"Hanya mencintai mu hanya mencintai mu! Lalu akhir bulan kemarin saat kau ketahuan mengirim pesan romantis pada selingkuhan mu, itu apa ?"

"Ayolah sayang, jangan bahas ini lagi, saat itu aku sedang khilaf"

"Terserah mu, toh dengan siapapun kau berselingkuh, pada akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku" Sehun keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Itu karena kau adalah seseorang yang aku cintai lebih dari siapapun, Sehunna" Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Jangan berselingkuh lagi atau kau akan di cincang papa" Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Iya iya sayangku~ kemarin yang terakhir"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan menyesal suaminya itu.

'Dasar bodoh!'

.

Jongin menunduk, sedangkan Sehun terlihat menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Baru saja, baru saja pasangan suami istri itu tiba di rumah orang tua Sehun, keduanya sudah di seret(?) ke ruang keluarga oleh Joonmyun -mama Sehun-.

Demi Tuhan ... Tatapan Yifan -papa Sehun- benar benar menyeramkan dan sekarang tatapan itu mengarah pada Jongin yang tengah menunduk.

"Astaga ... Aku sampai tidak Percaya dengan semua yang Lauren ceritakan padaku. Sebenarnya dimana otak kalian, huh ?" Joonmyun memijat pelipisnya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau melakukan hal yang 'berbahaya', Cari tempat aman dan jauh dari anak anak" itu Yifan yang berbicara dengan segala wibawanya.

"K-kami tidak tau kalau anak anak ada di rumah dad. Waktu itu kami hanya berdua di rumah dan Lauren serta Asher sedang berada di rumah ibu nya Jongin" ucap Sehun takut takut.

"Heuh ..." Joonmyun memutar bola matanya. "Kalian tau ? Seperti apa Lauren dan Asher menceritakan kelakuan kalian itu pada kami ?"

Sehun maupun Jongin hanya diam. Astaga ... Serius kejadian minggu lalu itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan(?) dan ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

Joonmyun dan kedua cucunya terlihat tengah bersenda gurau di ruang tengah bersama Yifan tentu nya.

"Granny ... Apa menurut granny vampire itu nyata atau tidak ?" Lauren -si gadis kecil cantik, Putri pertama Sehun dan Jongin yang entah kenapa lebih mirip dengan noona Sehun yang seorang bule daripada kedua orang tuanya itu- bertanya.

"Umm ..." Joonmyun berpura pura berpikir. "Tidak ada makhluk seperti itu di dunia nyata, sayang"

Lauren mengerjapkan matanya sebelum beralih bertanya pada Yifan. "Benarkah begitu, halabeoji ?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa yang di katakan granny itu benar. Kenapa Lauren tiba tiba bertanya tentang vampire ?"

"Umm ... Tapi bukankah vampile itu thuka gigit lehel olang ya ?" Si kecil Asher -namja kecil tampan, putra kedua Jongin dan Sehun yang entah kenapa mewarisi semua gen daddy nya dan hanya mewarisi sedikit gen dari mommy nya itu- juga ikut bertanya.

"Heum ? Yeah ... Kira kira seperti itulah" tanggap Joonmyun sekenanya.

"Berarti daddy itu theorang vampire dong" ucap Lauren diangguki oleh Asher yang sontak membuat Joonmyun dan Yifan membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa maksud kalian ?" Tanya Joonmyun. Astaga ... Benarkah Jongin itu seorang vampire ? ._.

"Granny, hari thabtu kemarin thaat Lauren dan athher pulang dari rumah Kim granny, kami melihat daddy yang tengah menggigit leher mommy di ruang tengah" cerita Lauren membuat nenek dan kakeknya itu shock seketika. "Tapi, mommy tidak merintih kethakitan, mommy malah berkata 'ah ... Teruth gigit Jongin nhh ...' Begitu katanya"

"Heum ... Athhel juga dengal, mommy malah meminta daddy untuk teluth menggigit lehelnya. Dan athhel pelnah liat kalau yang thuka gigit lehel olang itu vampile, glanny juga bilang iya. Kalau begitu, apa daddy juga vampile ? Athhel bahkan theling liat daddy gigit gigit lehel mommy" Asher menambahkan.

Yifan dan Joonmyun membatu seketika. Otak mereka berpikir keras mencoba mencari hukuman untuk kedua orang bodoh itu -read : Jongin dan Sehun- karena dengan berani beraninya mengotori pikran polos kedua cucunya.

Bagaimana kalau kedua orang itu di pasung ? Lalu di cincang dan di buang ke laut ? - itu pikiran yang ada di dalam otak Yifan -_-

.

Flashback end

.

.

.

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah saat Joonmyun menceritakan apa yg Lauren dan Asher katakan. A-astaga ... Putrinya itu sampai menirukan desahannya ? Demi apapun Sehun benar benar malu.

"Ma ... Pa ... Aku benar benar tidak sengaja saat itu, serius" Jongin menatap papa mertuanya sebelum kembali menunduk saat Yifan menatap tajam padanya.

"Tidak ada alasan! Ya Tuhan ... Aku tau kalian masih muda, tapi kontrol hormon kalian"

Sehun cemberut. "Maaf pa~"

"Kalian harus memberi penjelasan pada mereka, dan ingat! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Ucap Yifan. "hhhh aku memang ingin memiliki cucu lagi, tapi tidak begini caranya" gumamnya pelan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang cengok dengan ucapan papa nya itu.

"Makanya jangan mesum!" Joonmyun memukul kepala Jongin dengan buku lalu menoyor kepala Sehun sebelum melenggang mengikuti Yifan.

Sehun mencebikan bibirnya. "Kau sih! Aku bilang lakukan di kamar!"

"Tapi saat itu tidak ada anak anak dan kau sama sekali tidak menolak" Bela Jongin.

"Itu karena-" Sehun diam.

Karena apa ya ? Umhh ... Karena sentuhan Jongin memang benar benar hebat. Ia jadi lupa kalau mereka sedang di ruang tengah.

Pipi Sehun memerah mengingat kejadian minggu kemarin, ia memukul kepala Jongin dan berlari ke kamar tempat Lauren dan Asher tertidur.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "Karena apa ?"

.

.

.

"Lihat lihat, Lauren sangat cantik kan ?"

"Hmm ... Tapi sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kita"

Sehun cemberut. "Iya ... Kenapa dia malah mirip dengan Vilaria noona"

"Hmm ... Mungkin kau membencinya saat kau menandung Lauren"

"Tidak! Tapi aku membenci mu saat aku mengandung Lauren!" Sehun mendelik.

"Heee ? Kenapa ?" Jongin terkaget.

"Karena kau menghamili ku duluan! Aku jadi harus menjadi ibu muda"

"Che! Lagian salah siapa mau saja aku hamili ?"

"Ya ... Kau tak ingat kau merayu ku dengan berbagai cara ?"

Jongin nyengir. "Soalnya aku tidak tahan sih lihat tubuh mu"

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin. "Makanya! Jangan mesum!"

"Sudahlah aku tau kau bahkan suka saat aku cabuli" ucap Jongin tanpa beban.

Pipi Sehun memerah -lagi-. "S-siapa bilang ?" Elaknya

"Lalu siapa yang selalu mengajak making love duluan sampai Asher akhirnya menghuni rahim mu ?"

"Y-ya! Itu karena kau sering menggoda ku!" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Jongin terawa. "Kkkk~ tapi aku suka saat kau memohon padaku, aku senang saat kau mendesah 'ahh ... Jongin ... Lakukan lagihhh mhhh ...'"

Bugh!

Sehun melempar Jongin dengan bantal. "HENTIKAN ITU MEMALUKAN KIM JONGIN!"

"Mom dad jangan berisik"

Upsie! Seperti nya teriakan Sehun membuat kedua malaikatnya bangun.

Well, selamat menina bobokan kedua malaikat Manis mu itu, Jongin .. Sehun ._.

.

.

.

End -_-

.

.

.

Annyeong^^

My first ff kkk minta responnya^^

Terimakasih^^

.

.

.

Hann Hunnie^^


End file.
